Unexpected Surprise
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: Modern day Fenris/Hawke story! Isabela decides that Hawke needs to get a date, so she goes online and finds the perfect match! The trouble is... she didn't tell her about the plan before she did it! Rated M for language and sexual content.


It all started one afternoon when Isabela was at her house. She was lying on the bed, smoking a cigarette, and thinking about her friend, Luna Hawke. More specifically, how to get her to go on a date, but she also knew that Luna would never accept it. See, over the past few months, Isabela had been trying to persuade Luna to get herself a boyfriend (or a girlfriend, since she was bisexual), but she kept outright refusing, claiming she was too busy with her work; she was a guitar player in a metal band, and the band was becoming quite popular. Isabela had even tried to set her up with a few of their mutual friends, but none of them worked out. Isabela sighed and blew a stray strand of black hair out of her face as she thought more about it, _'If only that woman wasn't so stubborn! She hasn't had a date in over a year and she needs to get laid!'_ Isabela suddenly glanced at her laptop that was sitting on her desk and got an idea! She jumped off her bed and ran over to her desk, opening the laptop and turning it on; once it was booted up, she went on the internet and started looking through various dating websites.

Roughly four hours later, Isabela was about ready to give up. All the people she had found and looked at were either too old, too young, had kids, or made it no secret that they were just looking for sex. She decided to take one more look and suddenly saw a profile of some guy that caught her eye; she clicked on the link and went to his full profile. The guy's penname was Littlewolf929, and he didn't have a profile picture, or any pictures, really, but in the text box, he said that if anyone wanted to see a picture of him, all they had to do was contact him and ask for one, and that he preferred to be contacted by e-mail. In that box, he also talked about himself a bit; apparently, he was 24 years old, was a college student, working towards his master's degree in zoology, and he said he was looking for a woman between the ages of 18 and 28. He also said that he was looking for a woman who wasn't afraid to be herself with him and be able to bring him out of his shell, since he described himself as being rather reclusive. Isabela thought to herself that this would be the perfect match for Luna, since she was really outgoing and able to get along with almost anyone; plus, she was 23, which was within his age requirement. Isabela smirked and opened a separate tab before going to Luna's Gmail account; she knew her e-mail address and password after finding a slip of paper with them written on it, so it wasn't hard at all to get in. She knew that Luna hardly ever checked her e-mail, so she didn't have to worry about her finding out about her "ingenious" plan. She e-mailed this man pretending to be Luna, saying,

 _Hey little wolf,_

 _I just saw your profile on Match, and I thought you sounded like an interesting guy, which is why I'm writing to you now! Lol! My name is Luna, and I don't usually do online dating, but I thought I'd give it a try this once. Anyway, I'm 23 years old and I'm a guitar player in a band! I never went to college, but I am a high school graduate, and like I said, I do have a job… a great one at that!_

 _I'd like to hear back from you, and maybe you can tell me your real name? I'd also like to see a photo of you, if you wouldn't mind._

 _Luna_

Isabela proofread the e-mail five or six times before she found it acceptable and sent it off. She started doing her own things on the computer, mostly checking her own e-mail and watching YouTube videos. A few hours passed before she decided to log back into Luna's e-mail and see if she had gotten a reply, and to her delight, she had! She quickly opened the reply and read what it said.

 _Hello Luna,_

 _My name is Fenris, it means "little wolf", but I prefer Fenris. In all honesty, I don't really do online dating either, but I was bored one day a few weeks ago and decided to make an account. I honestly didn't think anyone would contact me, but I'm kind of glad that you did. You sound like my kind of woman… I hope that's not too forward of me. I think it would be a great job to be a guitar player, but I'm no good at playing instruments. I do love music, though, and I would love to hear you play sometime. Maybe you could send me a recording?_

 _Well, I'm not sure what else to say here. I'd like to hear back from you when you get the time. I also sent you a photo as you requested; it was just taken last weekend, so it's recent._

 _-Fenris_

Isabela giggled as she read the reply, she was glad that her description of Luna had caught this guy's attention, and that he had even said that she was his kind of woman. She moved her cursor to the link that would show her the photo, and thought, _'Hopefully, this isn't some fat, old guy looking for young women to have sex with.'_ She opened the link and almost fell out of her chair after seeing the photo, and how drop-dead gorgeous this man was! He had – what looked like – soft, sun-kissed skin with white tattoo patterns that looked like they covered his entire body, except for his head. His hair was a silver shade of white and when Isabela zoomed in a bit, she could see that he had green eyes. He was skinny, but his arms showed muscles, which meant that he probably worked out often. In the photo, he was sitting on a red and black Suzuki sports motorcycle. "Fuck, he's hot! If this really is the man I'm talking to, then I'm almost upset that he thinks I'm Luna!" She continued gawking at the photo before she heard her doorbell ring, so she got up and went to answer it; it was Luna. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to rehearse with the band for our concert tomorrow night, but I thought I'd take a detour here to drop this off." Luna said, handing her a DVD that she'd borrowed a few days ago.

"Oh, thanks!"

"No problem! Hey, while I'm here, you wanna come with me and watch us rehearse?"

"No thanks. I'm busy today."

"Suit yourself." Luna said with a shrug and walked off the porch, getting into her dark blue mustang convertible, gave one last wave to Isabela, and left.

After Luna was gone, Isabela shut the door and went back to her computer. She hit the reply button on Fenris's e-mail and wrote back.

 _Fenris,_

 _I have to say, I like your name and your picture, too! ;) I hope this isn't too forward of me, but you're really attractive! Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend, because I find that hard to believe!_

 _I have to say, I was a bit surprised to read that you said I was your kind of woman, but I'm flattered! Also, I want to say that if you want to hear me play, then I could get you into one of my concerts. In fact, I have a performance tomorrow night at Caesar's Palace, and you're more than welcome to come! It shouldn't be too hard for you to spot me, I'll be the only guitar player on the stage! Lol! I could also send you a picture of me, if you want! I know I use exclamation points too much! Hehehehe!_

 _Luna_

After she sent that e-mail off, Isabela then went and put the DVD that Luna gave her back in its place before heading back downstairs and making herself something to eat, only now realizing how hungry she was. After making herself a sandwich, she went back upstairs and realized that she hadn't logged out of Luna's account, and that she had already gotten a reply from Fenris. She opened it up and read it immediately.

 _Luna,_

 _I am pleased that you liked my picture and that you find me attractive. I want to tell you now that the person in the picture is really me, in case you had doubts, because I know that anyone can just find a picture of a guy, send it, and pretend that it's them. The motorcycle is mine, by the way. Also, I have to say that… yes, I am sure that I don't have a girlfriend; I think I would know if I did._

 _As for tomorrow night, I'll be there. I don't have any plans, and I would love to see you play. I would like a chance to get to talk to you in person as well, if you don't mind. Let me know, okay?_

 _-Fenris_

 _P.S. I would like to see a photo of you._

Isabela got a bit nervous; in all honesty, she hadn't expected him to say that he'd be going to see Luna perform, much less say that he wanted to talk to her in person. Now she didn't know what to do! Should she just e-mail back and tell him the truth, or keep on with the charade and pray that everything works out? She decided to go with the latter.

 _Fenris,_

 _You own a motorcycle? That's so cool! I have a 2015 Ford Mustang Convertible, myself! I have to say that I'm rather glad that you don't have a girlfriend, I'd be jealous if you did!_

 _I'm also glad that you can come and see our band perform! As for talking in person, though… I don't know if I can, but, here, I'll send you a picture._

 _Luna_

Isabela then attached a photo of Luna and Bethany at the beach that was taken a couple weeks ago. In the photo, Luna and Bethany were standing next to each other, with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, and smiling at the camera… well, Bethany was smiling while Luna was making a funny face. She sent the e-mail off and leaned back in her chair as she ate her sandwich and listened to some music coming from her ITunes. When she refreshed the Gmail page a few minutes later, there was another reply; clearly, Fenris was also on his computer right now, checking for her replies.

 _Luna,_

 _I like your picture, but I have to ask… which one is you?_

 _And I do like having a motorcycle, it can get you to places that cars can't, and it's just as good off-road as it is on-road. Also, I'm looking forward to tomorrow night, and I understand if you're nervous to talk to me in person, but if we could just try and talk for a minute, that would be enough._

 _-Fenris_

Isabela sighed. Fenris seemed rather insistent to be able to talk to Luna, but obviously… Luna didn't know anything about this! She was sure that as soon as Luna found out what she had done, she'd kick her ass halfway to the moon for trying to set her up with someone she didn't even know! _'No!'_ Isabela thought, _'These two would be perfect together! I can't let this chance slip by!'_

 _Fenris,_

 _Sorry, I should've said when I sent it. I'm the one in the black and purple bikini top and shorts. The girl next to me is my younger sister, Bethany._

 _Maybe the two of us could take a ride on your motorcycle together sometime and you could show me what it can do! I am looking forward to tomorrow night, too, and it's not so much that I'm nervous to talk to you. It's just that I'm not sure if I'll have the time to talk to you or not._

 _Luna_

It only took a couple minutes for another reply to come through.

 _Luna,_

 _I somehow had a feeling that the woman in the black and purple bikini top and shorts was you, but I just wanted to be sure. I swear, I've seen your sister somewhere before… it's not important now, though. You're beautiful, if you don't mind me saying._

 _And I would love to take you for a ride sometime. We can head out to the desert and I could show you some tricks that I know. I understand if you can't talk to me, but I will be there if you can._

 _-Fenris_

As Isabela thought about what to say next, she suddenly got another e-mail from him.

 _Luna,_

 _I have to go for now, but I will talk to you soon, I promise._

 _-Fenris_

Isabela then gave a short reply.

 _Fenris,_

 _Alright. I'll talk to you soon, too._

 _Luna_

After a few hours, Isabela ended up falling asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning. After her brain woke up a bit, she remembered what had happened yesterday and immediately ran back to her computer, seeing an unread e-mail from Fenris.

 _Luna,_

 _I'm back, and I'm sorry I was gone for longer than I thought I would be. You're probably already in bed by now, I just wanted to let you know that I will probably be asleep for the rest of the day, but I will see you at Caesar's Palace tonight._

 _-Fenris_

Isabela replied back.

 _Fenris,_

 _Alright. Hopefully, you get this e-mail before you go. The concert starts at 8:00, but I'll be there at 5:00, maybe we could talk then._

 _Luna_

Isabela never got a reply to that last e-mail, so at around 4:00, she left for Caesar's Palace since it took about an hour to get there from her house, and she started looking for the band's tour bus, which was parked in the back. She found a spot next to it and got out, heading over to the bus, and it didn't take her long to spot Luna, who was helping bring some equipment into the building. "Luna!" She cried as she ran over.

"Oh, hey Isabela! You know the show doesn't start for another couple hours, right?"

"I know, but I have to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy right now."

"No, it can't!" Isabela grabbed her arm and dragged her a few feet away, out of hearing distance.

"What's with you?"

Isabela took a deep breath and let it out slowly to try and calm her nerves. "Okay… you know how for the past few months I've been bugging you about finding someone?"

"Yes…?" Luna said, slowly, getting a bad feeling.

"Well, I…"

"You… what?"

"I may have… arranged for someone to come here and meet you!" She said the last part quickly.

"You did _**what**_?!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I did it as your friend! I only want you to be happy!"

"So, you set me up with a person I don't even know?!"

"Well, he thinks you know him."

"And why would he think that, pray tell?"

"Because I…I hacked into your e-mail and messaged him while pretending to be you."

Luna was stiff and silent as her eyes twitched in anger a couple times before she folded her hands in front of her mouth and said as calmly as she could, "Let me get this straight… you met some random guy online and thought for some unknown reason that I would like him, so you hacked into my e-mail, pretended to be me, messaged him, and told him to meet me here?"

"…Yes."

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Luna yelled, pushing Isabela as she did so. "For all you know, this guy could be some sick weirdo who wants to rape and then kill me!"

"He seemed honest."

"Anyone can seem honest online!" Luna yelled and sighed heavily, rubbing her temple in frustration. "Look, I have a show to do soon, and this is giving me a migraine! If this guy does show up, _you_ are going to tell him the truth!" She turned and stomped off.

About an hour later, people from the hotel and the city started showing up and waited for the concert to start. As soon as people started coming in, Isabela kept an eye out for Fenris, but didn't see him. She kept looking, though, and after a few minutes she finally spotted him; he looked exactly as he had in the photo, he was even wearing the same clothes. She figured he did that so "Luna" would recognize him better, even though… let's face it, with the hair and the tattoos, it was hard to mistake him for anyone else. "Fenris!" She called as she ran over.

He turned when he heard his name being called and saw her. "Hello…" He said, unsure of why this woman was talking to him.

"Hi. You don't know me, but my name is Isabela, I'm a friend of Luna's."

"Oh."

"I came to tell you that…" She was about to tell him the entire truth when she thought about what would happen if she did; he might just turn around and walk out, and then she'd never get these two together! She couldn't let that happen, she told herself! "Regrettably, she's busy helping set up backstage for the show, but she's hoping to see you in the crowd!"

"I will be there, and hopefully, she does see me. So, tell me, how exactly do you know me?"

"She showed me the e-mails that you two exchanged."

"I see."

"Yes, and I just want to say that I hope you like her as much in person as you seemed to online."

Fenris gave a small smile. "I hope so, too. I think this could be the start of something great."

Isabela nodded. _'Now, if only I could get Luna to see it that way.'_

A couple hours passed before the show was finally starting, and everyone rushed into the concert hall and saw the band on stage. Luna was up there, putting the final tuning touches to her guitar, and she was wearing a black and blue t-shirt that was a bit too small for her, so it showed off her stomach, and short blue shorts.

After the concert was over at around 11:00, people started leaving after the band walked off the stage. Fenris asked Isabela where the band was headed, and she told him that they were probably heading back to the tour bus. "Come on, I know where it's parked!" Isabela and Fenris ran out of the building, and she led him around to the back where the bus was.

Meanwhile, inside the bus, the band members had all grabbed beers and opened them to a toast. "To another successful show!" The lead singer said and they all clinked their bottles together before drinking.

"Yeah, tonight kicked ass! I can't wait until next week's show!" The drummer said.

"Me neither!" Luna said and took another sip of beer before they heard a knock on the bus's door. "Who could that be?"

The manager walked over and opened the door. "Luna, it's your friend, Isabela."

Luna growled. "Tell her to go away! I am not in the mood for her right now!"

"Please, Luna, this is important!" She heard Isabela yell.

Luna just growled again, took a huge swig of beer, and went to the door. She walked down the steps and out of the bus, "What now? Here to tell me that you started gambling in the casino and you-" She suddenly stopped when she laid eyes on Fenris, and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear nervously. "Hiya…"

"Hi." Fenris replied with a smile that made Luna go weak at the knees.

Isabela immediately smirked, knowing now that everything was going to work out. "I just came to say… Luna, this is Fenris. Fenris, Luna. Great, now that that's out of the way… see ya!" She said and ran off.

"Wha- hey!" Luna cried after Isabela who just continued running, giggling like maniac.

"You have a very bazaar friend." Fenris said.

"Tell me about it…" Luna sighed and looked back at him and couldn't help but think, _'Well, Isabela at least knows how to pick out a sexy one!'_ She let out a slow breath. "So… you're the man from online, aren't you?"

"Yes. It's good to talk to you in person."

"In person? Oh… Isabela didn't tell you the truth? No, why would she…?"

"The truth? What do you mean?"

Luna sighed. "Whatever conversations you had with who you thought was me… it wasn't."

"It wasn't?"

"No. Isabela somehow hacked into my e-mail and sent you messages pretending to be me. Don't ask me why she did it, but she did. I'm sorry she deceived you."

"So, you weren't the one who invited me to come tonight or said any of that stuff?" Fenris asked, disappointment in his tone, and she shook her head. "Well… I feel like a total loser."

"No, don't feel that way, please! This is Isabela's fault, not yours! She just doesn't know when to mind her own business!" It was silent between them for a moment before Luna said, "Hey, why don't you come on the bus and share a drink with me and my bandmates?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. It's the least I could do." Luna said and Fenris followed her in.

A few hours later, the band decided to call it a night, all except for Luna, who stayed on the couch out in the living room area with Fenris. Neither of them had much to drink, so they were still pretty clearheaded as they talked about whatever came to mind. "Hey, do you have a cell?" Luna asked, a bit out of the blue.

"Yes."

"Can you check your e-mail on it?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to read the e-mails that "we" exchanged." She said, and Fenris nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone; he went to his e-mail account before handing it to her, and she read the messages. "Well, at least Isabela made it sound like me…" She continued reading, "So well in fact that it's almost as if I did write them." She looked at his picture and said, "It really is a good picture of you."

"Thanks." He said. Luna leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist in response, placing his head on her shoulder. "I like your picture, too."

"What picture?" She asked and went to it, clicking on the link. "Oh, Isabela sent you this picture. This was just a picture from Bethany's birthday party a couple weeks ago."

"I think you look beautiful."

"Making a funny face?" She joked.

Fenris smirked and placed his hand over the phone, looking at her. "All the time." He slowly started leaning in to kiss her, and she almost let him until the last second when she turned her head away. "What's wrong?"

Luna pulled away and sat on the other end of the couch. "We just met! This is…" She shook her head in disbelief. "We can't do this!"

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me."

"I know, but… I just don't want to rush into anything. I mean, I barely know you."

"That can be changed. I really like you, Luna, and I think we could be good for each other."

She looked back at him, shocked, "You really mean that?"

"I do."

Luna blushed a bit and looked away. "Well, um… what are you doing tomorrow, or… later today, rather?"

"I don't have any plans."

"So, would you like to… go out somewhere? Like, maybe we could follow your suggestion and head out to the desert, and you can show me some tricks with you motorcycle?"

Fenris smirked. "I'd like that!"

"Great!" Luna said and yawned. "Well, I should probably leave and head home."

"Why don't I drive you home?"

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I only live a few blocks away."

"Even so, it's not safe for someone to be walking alone at this hour."

"Well… alright." Luna agreed, and they walked out of the tour bus and headed to the parking garage, and it took a few minutes, but they finally got to his motorcycle; it was the same one from the photo.

Fenris took his helmet and put it on before grabbing the spare one and handing it to Luna. He then got on his motorcycle and started it up, but waited until Luna got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist before he backed out of the parking space and left. They got on the road and stopped at the red light. "So, where do you live?"

"Maple Drive, it's just down the street a ways."

"Oh, yeah, I know where that is." The light then turned green and Fenris took her the rest of the way home, and when they got to the house, he pulled into the driveway and turned off the motorcycle. Luna got off and took removed the helmet, handing it back to him. "Keep it." He said. "I'll be back to pick you up later anyway."

Luna smiled and held the helmet to her chest. "Thanks. Well, um… I guess this is good bye…" She said, sounding like she really didn't want him to leave.

"Why don't I walk you up to the door?" He said, catching the sadness in her tone and took his helmet off.

"Sure!" She walked up the porch and to the door with Fenris following her, and she stopped in front of it. "So, when will you be here to pick me up?"

"I don't know yet, whenever you want me to. You have a cell phone, don't you?" He asked, and she nodded, so he took out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down his phone number on it, and handed it to her. "Text me later, okay?"

"I will." Luna said as she took the slip of paper.

"Good. Well… good night, Luna."

"Good night, Fenris."

Fenris leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before smiling at her and walking off the porch, back to his motorcycle. He gave her one last wave after putting his helmet back on and drove off.

Luna slowly lifted her hand up, placing it against her cheek and smiled. She walked into the house and leaned back against the door as it closed, and she sighed happily as she slid to the floor, her head and heart in the clouds at the moment.

"Well, looks like someone had a good night!" Bethany said as she walked into the room, breaking Luna out of her daze. "What's got you so deliriously happy?"

"I met the most amazing man!" Luna said, her gaze looking faraway. "He's handsome, and smart, and fun!"

"Where did you get the helmet?"

"He gave it to me! He owns a motorcycle and he's the one who brought me home!"

"So, what's the man's name?"

"Fenris!"

Bethany's eyes suddenly widened. "White hair, green eyes, has tattoos…?"

"You know him?"

"I've seen him around before; I share a couple classes with him! Everyone says that man is dangerous!"

"He's not dangerous!" Luna said as she stood up. "He's honest, and sweet… I mean, sure he's quiet, but he's just shy."

"He could just be pretending with you so you'll let your guard down around him!"

"He is not!"

"Look, Luna, I'm telling you this because I love you… I really don't think you should see him anymore."

"Excuse me?! I am older than you, in case you've forgotten, and I will not take orders from my little sister, emphasize on _little_!" Luna growled and stormed to her room, refusing to hear or say anymore on the subject. She got to her room and slammed the door closed, her mood now thoroughly ruined, and she threw the helmet on the desk before sighing as she laid down on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and thought, _'Fenris can't be dangerous! He seems like such a great guy… those people probably don't even know him and just judge him from a distance!'_ She reasoned before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Luna didn't wake up until almost noon, and when she did, she laid there for another couple minutes as her mind caught up with her body, and once it did, she realized that she felt disgusting. "Urgh, I need a shower!" She groaned and got out of bed, grabbing some clothes from her dresser and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped out of her dirty clothes and before running the water and hopping underneath the spray to clean herself. After her shower, she got dressed and headed back to her room with a towel wrapped around her head. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the helmet that Fenris had given her, and then saw the strip of paper with his phone number underneath it. She quickly grabbed her cell and typed in his number into her contacts before texting him, saying, _"Hi Fenris, it's Luna."_

After a few minutes, she got a reply, _"Is this really Luna, or am I talking to Isabela again?"_

Luna laughed at reading that. _"I'm really Luna, I promise. I never let Isabela borrow my phone."_

 _"In that case, good afternoon, Luna."_

 _"Good afternoon. Do you still want to hang out today?"_

 _"Definitely. Just tell me when."_

 _"How about now?"_

 _"Sounds good! I'll be there in a half an hour!"_

 _"Okay!"_ Luna replied back, but didn't get a reply to that, although she assumed he'd read it. She changed into something else, instead of the pajamas she had just changed into since she was going out, and she decided on a white and blue tank top and blue jean shorts. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and close, so she went out to see who it was; it was Bethany. "You were gone? I thought you were in your room."

"No, I went to the store, we needed milk."

"Oh." They were both silent before Luna said, "Look, about last night… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just got upset because you tried to tell me that a guy I like is some sort of psychopath, when you even admitted that you don't know him. Still… I shouldn't have blown up on you the way I did."

"It's alright, Luna." Bethany replied sincerely. "I mean, you're right. I don't know him; I've just heard people talk about him and seen him around the college campus."

"Well, today could be your chance to get to know him."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He's coming to pick me up, he'll be here in a half an hour. I could let him in when he gets here, and you can see for yourself if he's really dangerous, or a good man."

Roughly thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Luna ran to go answer it excitedly. She quickly straightened out her clothes before opening the door to find Fenris on the other side. He was wearing a black t-shirt which had a skull on it, and tight black jeans with black combat boots. "Hi!" Luna said, having to stop herself from staring.

"Hi." He said back, "Ready to go?"

"Before we go, would you like to come in for a minute?"

"Why not?" He shrugged and walked inside. "I'm in no hurry." He spotted Bethany as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, hello."

"Hi. You're Fenris, right?"

"Yes, and you must be Bethany."

She looked a little startled. "You know me?"

"Luna told me about you after I saw you in a photo."

"You sent him a photo of me?"

Luna shook her head, "No, Isabela sent him a photo of the two of us at the beach a couple weeks ago."

"Why did Isabela send him a photo?"

"Long story, I'll explain later."

"Okay…"

"So, has Luna told you about me?"

"Yes, but I've also seen you around the college campus before."

"Oh, right. I knew I'd seen you somewhere before; you hang around with the cheerleaders and the jocks, right?"

"That's Bethany, and apparently, some of those people got it into her head that you're a dangerous man." Luna said.

"I know." Fenris said.

"You do?"

"Yes, I am well aware of what people think of me, but I don't care. If they'd rather weave their own tales about me than simply ask me for the truth, then that's their problem. The reason that rumor started is because… I was in juve when I was in high school."

"You were in prison?! So, you _are_ dangerous!"

"I _was_ , but not anymore. I had issues when I was younger; I was an angry teen, and I admit that I often took out that anger on others. I used to get into fights on a regular basis, but what got me sent to juve was a very bad fight. The formal charge was "assault with a deadly weapon"."

"What was the deadly weapon?" Bethany asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"A steak knife. I cut the guy's arm up pretty bad… so bad, in fact, that I heard later it had to be amputated."

"You really are just as crazy as everyone says!" Bethany said with a freaked out look on her face. "You see, Luna! I warned you; this guy is a dangerous psychopath!"

"Bethany!" Luna scolded.

"He is!"

"I _used_ to be!" He stressed. "I've paid for that crime and repented; I am not that same angry teenager anymore. I'm now on the straight and narrow, and I'm finally getting my life together. I'm working towards my master's degree in zoology, and I'm hoping to get a job in that field after I graduate. And, of course, I'm looking forward to seeing where my relationship with Luna takes us both."

Luna smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing it, too."

Bethany glanced between both of them and could see the way they looked at each other. She sighed and said, "Well, if you trust him, Luna, then… so will I."

"Good! Now that we've gotten that all straightened out, do you still want to head out?" Luna asked.

"Yes." The two of them walked out of the house and Fenris asked, "Just one question…"

"Yes?"

"Does my past bother you at all?"

"You said you've paid for your crime and repented, so why should it bother me?"

"You are not most people, clearly."

"No sir, I am not." Luna joked. "Besides… I'm not exactly a perfect little angel myself. Only a few people know this about me, but… when I was in high school, I did drugs. Nothing big, though, just weed and mushrooms… I never did meth, or heroin, or anything like that. Does that bother you?"

"No, but thank you for telling me; it shows that you trust me."

"You told me about your past, so I thought it was only fair that I'd be just as honest." She said, and Fenris smiled genuinely.

"I appreciate it. I learned at an early age that lying and deceiving accomplishes nothing, that's why I'm honest."

"And that's one of the things I like about you!" Luna said, and Fenris smiled at her again.

That night, after spending almost all afternoon in the desert, Luna and Fenris were back at her apartment in the living room. They were simply sitting next to each other as they watched Netflix without touching at all. Fenris had been debating with himself on whether or not he should wrap his arm around Luna, because he wasn't sure if she'd let him, but he finally told himself to go for it; so, he did, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't pull away or call him on it, in fact, she did the complete opposite. She sighed contently as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, almost like she had been waiting for him to do that. He smiled and laid his head on top of hers and started running his hand up and down her arm slowly. When Luna suddenly took the remote and paused the TV, Fenris looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Luna said with a soft smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head against his chest. "I was just thinking… when Isabela first told me that she had hacked into my e-mail and started messaging a guy I didn't even know, I was pissed at her for that, but now…" She looked up at him. "I'm glad she did."

"Me too."

"I mean, we may never have met if it hadn't been for her. I almost want to thank her, but I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she was right." Luna joked, and Fenris let out a short chuckle. "I've never met a guy like you before… I like it, I like _you_ , Fenris. That may be weird to hear from someone you only just met, but it's true. You know, in sappy romance stories, you hear about "love at first sight" all the time, but you never believe it until-"

Fenris suddenly placed his finger to her lips, which immediately stopped her talking, and she looked at him, confused. "Sorry to interrupt, but if we don't kiss soon, my head is going to explode."

Luna smirked and gently brought his finger away from her lips. "Well… we can't have that, can we?" As soon as she said that, Fenris lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips, passionately, and she closed her eyes, kissing him back with just as much intensity. She then felt Fenris' tongue glide across her lips, pleading for entrance, and when she gave it to him without hesitation, his tongue dived in and started exploring every inch of her mouth.

Fenris groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. She tasted like a mix of chocolate and vanilla, and he loved it. He ran his fingers through her soft ebony hair before sitting back and pulling her onto him, so he was sitting there with her straddling his lap. They suddenly broke the kiss when someone cleared their throat, and they looked to see Bethany looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I know this is your house, Luna, but can you try not to make out on the couch where I could just walk by and see you?"

"Well, excuse me for kissing a guy I like in my own house." She replied sarcastically, and Bethany just groaned and walked off.

"I'm sorry." Fenris said. "I guess I got a little carried away…"

"No, don't be sorry." Luna reassured him. "I liked it… a lot!" She laid her forehead against his shoulder with a contented sigh.

The way Luna was leaning against him meant that her neck was very exposed to his view, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing it and taking a bit of soft flesh into his mouth and sucking on it until a good-sized mark was made. She moaned his name and shivered as he ran his tongue over the forming love bite. "Luna!" He growled softly into her ear and kissed her again. "I want you so bad, more than I've ever wanted anyone!" He trailed his hands down her body and cupped her ass in his hands, and she moaned. "I've never been this turned on in my life!" He pleaded, "Please… let me make love to you tonight."

"Isn't it rather slutty to jump into bed with someone so soon after meeting them?"

"No, not when the two people actually care for each other."

"We shouldn't, though."

"I know you think it's too soon, but we can get to know each other more later. Right now, all I want is make love to you, to show you how good you make me feel."

Luna looked into his deep green eyes which had turned dark with so much passion and desire, that she just couldn't say no. "Alright, but let's get to my room first. I don't want Bethany to come back out and catch us in the act." She said, and Fenris nodded in agreement before they got off the couch and went down the hall to Luna's room. She closed the door after they were in before going to the bed and lying down with her head on the pillows. "Are you going to come here or just stand there and make me pleasure myself?"

Fenris smirked and walked over, getting on the bed, too, and lying down next to her, but held himself up with his arm. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his body flush against hers, and she could feel his erection press against her leg through his jeans. When he broke the kiss, he looked into her midnight blue eyes and asked, "Luna… do you want me? I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this."

"I don't feel like you're forcing me, and yes, I do want you… so badly." She whined, lust heavy in her tone.

That was all the encouragement that Fenris needed and he immediately kissed her again before sitting up and pulling Luna's tank top up over her head. He then kissed her lips, her neck, down to her chest, and kissed the top of her breast, right above the lace of her bra. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra as quickly as he could before throwing to the floor where the tank top now lay, and he wasted no time in taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he used his fingers with the other one.

Luna moaned and ran her fingers through his soft silver strands of hair. "I love how eager you are!"

Fenris looked up at her and smirked. "You're the one who made me this way." He leaned up and captured her lips in another kiss, lying completely on top of her. "You have no idea what you do to me." He muttered against her lips. "I know we only just met recently, but I just can't control myself around you." He sat back up and lifted his shirt over his head, tossing that to the floor as well. "Like what you see?" He asked when he saw her eyeing him hungrily.

She nodded. "You're the sexiest man I've ever seen!"

He only smirked wider at that. "Thank you for the compliment." He reached down and started to undo the belt on his jeans, but Luna suddenly stopped him as she sat up.

"Allow me." She said, and when he nodded, she got his belt off the rest of the way, and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before tugging them down a bit along with his boxers. She let out a gasp when she saw his erection, standing at full attention. "Oh my God…" She breathed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… it's bigger than I thought it would be." She slowly lifted her hand up and wrapped her fingers around the base, which earned her a hiss of pleasure as her slightly cool fingers made contact with his heated flesh. Luna then got an idea and moved forward a bit and opened her mouth, and gently exhaled hot breath on the tip, and he groaned in response.

"Luna, don't tease me."

"Aw," She pouted. "But I like teasing… seeing how this is our first time together, however, I'll be nice." She wrapped her lips around the tip of his shaft and slowly took him further in until he hit the back of her throat. She had to fight her gag reflex, but it was worth it to hear the sounds that were now coming from him.

"Fuck!" Fenris cursed and he placed his hand on Luna's head, weaving his fingers into her hair. "Your mouth is so warm!" He let out a low growl from deep in his throat, and Luna moaned in response. He had to fight the urge to thrust deeper into her mouth so he didn't choke her when she suddenly pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting the tip of his cock to the tip of her tongue. She then started kissing and licking her way down his length, and when she got to the base, she moved down and started running her tongue against his balls as her hand ran up and down his erection. "Luna," He growled. "You're going to make me cum!"

"I want you to cum in my mouth." She purred and kissed the tip of his erection.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please!" She took him back into her mouth, running her tongue along the underside of it.

"Fuck! I can't… I'm going to- ah!" He cried, throwing his head back and shuddering as he released violently into her mouth, and as he came down from his natural high, he realized that she'd swallowed every last drop of his seed. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, moaning as he tasted himself on her tongue. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Nowhere. I've… never done that before."

"I find that very hard to believe." He chuckled.

She smiled back. "It's true."

"Well, here, let me at least return the favor." Fenris said, lying her down on her back, and she spread her legs a bit for him as he moved down. He kissed and licked her navel as he unzipped her jean shorts, pulling them and her underwear down and off of her, leaving her completely exposed to him. "You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you." Luna replied as a blush covered her face, and she watched Fenris move down and kiss her inner thigh. "Hey, if I couldn't tease you, then you can't tease me, either."

Fenris chuckled and gave her a smirk. "Fair enough." He inserted his tongue into her and moved it around, and she moaned loudly in response. He started thrusting his tongue in and out of her and watched excitedly as she clawed at the sheets with her head thrown back against the pillow, crying out wordlessly. "You like this?" He asked. He knew it was a stupid question with an obvious answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck! Yes, I do!" She cried out. "Please, Fenris, don't stop!"

Fenris couldn't help but moan, because the way she said his name made his cock twitch with excitement. He took two of his fingers into his mouth and lubricated them up a bit before sliding them into her as his tongue started flicking itself against her clit. He looked back up at her with an intense gaze and saw her looking back at him, and she moaned. "Luna, say my name again." He said, and she did as she was told. "Yes, just like that!" He started sucking on her clit, and she moaned his name again; she started saying his name over and over again, as if it were now the only word she knew. She suddenly cried out his name louder than she ever had as he felt a surge of wetness run down his fingers and tongue. He smirked as he watched her shudder from the aftershocks of her intense orgasm, and he leaned up, kissing her on the lips. "How did that feel?"

"Oh, Fenris, that was incredible. I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life!"

His eyes flashed with happiness and satisfaction as his smirk widened. "Do you want me to make you cum again?" He asked, and when she nodded, he pulled her on top of him so she was hovering right above his cock. "Think you can handle riding me?" He challenged, and it was a challenge Luna was more than happy to accept.

"Absolutely!" She moved her hand down to grip the base of his erection. "So, you better get ready for the ride of your life!" She slowly slid herself onto his erection, and he moaned, reaching up and cupping her breasts in his hands. When he was fully inside her, she rotated her hips and grinded against him, making a growl-like noise as she did. She then lifted her hips up so he was almost out of her before slamming back down as hard and rough as she could, which Fenris curse in pleasure. She continued doing this until she established a rhythm with him.

Fenris suddenly stopped her just long enough to be able to sit up and lean back against the headboard, and then urged her to continue, which she did without hesitation. He then pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, inserting his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned as they fought for dominance in the kiss.

After a few minutes of deep thrusting, passionate kissing, and various moans and incoherent words coming from both of them, Luna suddenly threw her head back, crying, "Fenris!" Her orgasm caused her whole body to shake uncontrollably, and he wasn't far behind, crying out her name as he released his seed into her.

The two of them sat there for a couple minutes, holding each other like the other was their lifeline. Fenris suddenly sighed and kissed her shoulder gently. "Luna…" He kissed her neck. "You are so amazing."

"So are you!" She replied and pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes, then kissed him on the lips, and he responded eagerly.

"I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Neither have I, but I like it." Luna said, and he smiled, kissing her again.

The next morning, Fenris, Luna, and Bethany were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, and since the couch was only fit two people, Fenris had Luna sit on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. They had been watching TV for about twenty minutes before a knock came at the door, and Bethany got up to answer it. "Oh, hi Isabela."

"Hey, is Luna here, I gotta ask her how-" She walked in and spotted her and Fenris on the couch and smirked. "I see you two have gotten along nicely! So, it appears someone owes me an apology!"

"Me? Apologize to you?" Luna asked.

"Yes!"

"Isabela, you lied and deceived us both." Fenris said. "So, why should Luna apologize to you?"

"Because I may have lied and deceived you two a bit, but it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Fenris and Luna looked at each other before Luna sighed, "…Alright, you win this time, Isabela."

"Ha-ha!" Isabela laughed in victory and threw her arms up in the air. "I knew this was the right thing to do! Am I great friend, or am I a great friend?" She cheered and ran back out of the house happily.

"As I said before, you have a very bazaar friend."

"I know," Luna sighed and looked back at him. "But she helped me meet you, so I'm happy!"

Fenris smiled and kissed her. "So am I."

––

Well… this was my try at a Fenris/Hawke story! It started out as just a small idea and suddenly turned into… this! I am rather proud of this one, though!

Nice reviews make me happy!


End file.
